


The Prehistoric Island: A Jurassic  Park/World Fanfic

by xXDoggie_GirlXx



Category: Jurassic Park, Jurassic World - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 22:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14882391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXDoggie_GirlXx/pseuds/xXDoggie_GirlXx
Summary: Hello! This is my first ever story/fanfic. It is based off of a role play idea that I came up with and did with my friends, so most of the events in this story come from that.I am aware that this might be bad, so if you have any questions, comments, suggestions/recommendations, requests, or concerns, please tell me!I’ve also posted this story on Wattpad (originally), and FanFiction.Net.





	1. Chapter 1

~before I start, please note that this is my first fanfic/book/story, and that updates will most liky be really slow. This story also takes place in the universe of Jurassic Park/World and will probably reference events and/or characters from the movies~

 

  **Prologue**

I was sitting on the boat, taking in the sights around me. The salty air, the fish in the sea, the people around me. And finally, the island ahead. As soon as I heard these kids from my high-school were going out to the abandoned island, I jumped at the opportunity. After all, dinosaurs were my passion. They had been since I was a little kid. But now, here I am. On a boat to go see the actual sight. Isla Nuba.

 

The people I'm going with, they're not really my friends, but they're nice enough to let me come along. I haven't talked to any of them much. There's Chloe, the prom queen, and as girly as you can possibly get. She annoys me sometimes. There's Jacob, her boyfriend, a jock. He's rude and arrogant, which make him and Chloe the perfect match, though I don't know what they see in each other. Sam is funny, he cracks a joke every five seconds, and he seems like the only decent person here. Finally, there's Will. He's the most mysterious out of all of us, in fact, I don't even know that much about him. There are rumors that he served time in Juvie, but for what, I don't know. But he's also Sam's big brother. To be honest I don't even know why he came. I don't know why any of them decided to come here. And then there's me. My name's Lillian. Lilly for short. And I am probably the biggest Dino nerd you ever will see.


	2. Chapter One

  **Chapter One**

 

"Are we there yet?" Chloe whines, showing the world her bratty personality. Her parents are the richest people in town. They are going to use their money to buy their spoiled daughter into Harvard since she is incapable of ever getting a scholarship. "Almost" I reply, slamming shut my dinosaur encyclopedia, "the island is right over there". I point to the island slowly growing in the distance. Chloe groans. "There will at least be WiFi, right? I really need to update my Snapchat." This makes me lose it laughing. "Chloe, it's an abandoned island, chances are, there's not going to be any WiFi!" She looks at me annoyed and sighs, "It was worth a shot." It was then that Jacob decided to be the jerk he is and suddenly jerked the boat, splashing water all over me. "Hey!" I yell, hugging my encyclopedia against my chest to protect it. "Whoops!" He replies, snickering.

 

I was by the front of the boat, staring out at the open sea when I hear "What's up world! Chloe here!" I turn around to see Chloe vlogging. "You might be wondering who I'm with," she says to the camera. "Will! Get over here!" She yells. "No." He replies. I roll my eyes. "Seriously Chloe, a vlog?" "Yes! Anyways, this is Lillian. Say hi!" She shoves the camera in my face. "...hi..." I say, waving awkwardly. "We were just dino-SAUR-ing across the water here!" Sam says, taking my place in front of the camera. I hold back a giggle. He always had a knack for bad puns. "That guy with the awful jokes is sam" Chloe continues. Jacob sighs. "Shut it comedian, I don't need to be sick on my own boat." While rolling my eyes, I suddenly notice how close we are to the island.  I place my encyclopedia inside my pack, along with snacks, bottled water, a camera with extra batteries, and an extra pair of glasses. "Be careful Jacob, we wouldn't want you to get Juras-SICK!" Sam jokes. Chloe sighs, "And last but not least, the one driving the boat is Jacob! You have probably seen him on my instagram." But I didn't hear a word they said, I was too busy staring at the island ahead. The one that I was THIS close to stepping foot on. The island I had only seen in my wildest dreams. The one that was now right in front of me. 


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

 

The boat slows down as Jacob steers it toward an old wooden dock. I practically leap off of the boat. "It's about time!" Chloe says, attempting to get off safely in her dress and heels. Pretty stupid choice of clothing if you ask me. I start jumping up and down excitedly, my inner (and probably outer too) nerd getting the best of me. "I can't believe it! I'm gonna see a real dinosaur!" I all but scream. I grab my camera out of my bag and start to take pictures of the landscape.

 

I am snapped out of my thoughts by the clicking of heels and an excited clap. "Now who wants to help me with my stuff?" I hear Chloe ask. I turn around to see Chloe with a pile of bags and suitcases. I internally groan. "Hey Will, can you give me a hand?" She turns to Will, giving him her best puppy eyed expression. He sighs. "Sure. I'll give you a hand." He says simply. He unexpectedly picks up one of her suitcases and hurls it into the water. Caught off guard by this, I start breaking down laughing and snap a picture of the scene. "I SWEAR!" She yells as she shoves Will into the water. I take another picture, this time caught red handed. Chloe turns around to see me with my camera, and still in a laughing fit. "LILLIAN, DELETE THAT FOOTAGE NOW!" She yells, stalking toward me. Then an idea pops into my head. "You gotta catch me first!" I tease. I start taking off toward the jungle ahead, swiftly flying in my Converse. After going a few yards, I stop and turn around. As predicted, Chloe has barely made it halfway toward me in her heels. I continue running until I hear Chloe growl in defeat and head back for her luggage. I trail behind her, admiring the beautiful picture of Will smirking, a suitcase in the water, and Chloe's hilariously angered expression. Once I return to the dock, I feel a tap on my right shoulder. I turn my head to be met face to face with Sam. "I'm gonna need a copy of that photo ASAP" he whispers to me. I giggle. "Sure thing!"

"Lillian! Get over here and help me before I push you off too!" She yells at me. I roll my eyes. "You brought way more than you actually need, so you deal with it yourself!" "Please?! You're the only decent person here!" She whines. "Fine." I respond, fed up with her already. I grab the one remaining bag and hand it to Jacob. "Hey! Why'd you give it to me?" He asks me. "Because you're her boyfriend. She's your problem." I reply.  "So" Will pipes in. "What's our plan for shelter during our unwelcome stay?" I ponder for a moment. "Well, this island was a tourist attraction so there must be some sort of visitor center. Hopefully which is still intact." I walk toward the shrubbery and stand at an opening. "There's a path here, looks wide enough for a Jeep to fit through. I'd assume this leads to the visitor center!"  Chloe claps her hands again. "Well, let's hustle to it!" I smile widely. "LETS GO!" I break into a sprint, following the path. "Lillian, wait up!" Sam calls, running after me. The rest of the group slowly trailing behind us.

 

Something in the distance catches my eye and I stop abruptly, causing Sam to run into my back. "Sorry!" I apologize quickly. I begin walking forward. It then hits me what this thing is and I start squealing. Standing in front of me was a massive Stegosaurus. "Daaaaang" I hear Jacob say from over my shoulder. I take another picture and continue squealing excitedly. Chloe, intrigued by our sudden gathering, runs up to us. "Guys, what's going on-" She cuts herself off with a shriek of terror. "Stop!" I whisper-yell, "you're going to scare it away!""That's exactly what I want to do- GET THIS THING AWAY FROM ME!" She screams at the top of her lungs. The dinosaur, scared by the unexpected and loud noise, runs off. Leaving me disappointed and Chloe relieved. I blow out a huff before following the rest of the group up the trail.

 

Once inside the visitor center, I help Chloe set up camp before joining the guys and exploring the abandoned place. I stand next to Sam, who is examining the T-Rex skeleton by the entrance. "I can make a ton of skele-PUNS from this!" He states jokingly. "Sam, just stop." I say, failing to hold back a smile. He meets my gaze again and smiles. Our eyes break apart only when little miss prom queen decided to interrupt. "Does anyone need water or something?" She yells out to us. "Sure, why not." I reply, walking over. I grab a bottle from her case and pop the lid off. The clanking of metal catches my attention. I turn around to see Jacob breaking into a cash register. "What do you think you're doing?" I ask. Jacob smirks, "A little stealing never hurt anybody." "Yes it did" said Will, coming out of his place in the shadows. "You." He slaps Jacob across the face. Jacob growls. "Don't. Touch. Me." "I do what I please, thank you" Will responds. "This place is abandoned, it's not like anyone's gonna know" Says Jacob, still stuffing dollar bills into his bag. "Like I said, stealing can hurt" Will punches Jacob in the jaw. "WILL, STOP IT!" Chloe yells, breaking the two of them apart. "No matter how much he deserves it, he's still my boyfriend." She turns to Jacob. "Jacob, stop it before I beat some sense into you myself." "You guys really can't shut up for five minutes can you?" I hear myself pipe in. Jacob looks at me.  "Why look who decided to join us-" "JACOB! Don't you dare start another fight!" Chloe cuts him off. "Can we all calm down?!" I yell, pulling at my hair in frustration.  "I agree with her" says Sam, nodding his head toward me. "You both need some sense knocked into you" he says, walking up to them. "Someone needs to learn to stay out of things that don't involve them!" Says Jacob. He shoved Sam to the floor.

 

I don't know what did it, but a split second later, my fist was colliding with Jacob's face.

 

 

~ It is here that I would like to apologize if this book sucks. It is my first one, so any suggestions on how to make it better would be really appreciated. ~

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

 

"Why you little -"Jacob regains his balance and charges at me. I wince as my body collides with the wall behind me. I struggle and try to shove him off, but try as I might, I am no match for the well built jock. "JACOB! GET OFF OF HER!" I hear someone yell. Then Jacob is tackled to the floor, presumably by Will, since Chloe pulled me out of the way and Sam was now next to me. Chloe walks up to the pair and shouts, "EVERYONE STOP! This is going way too far!" The two stand up, still sending death glares toward each other, and tension fills the room. "I have an idea." I say, pondering how to fix this situation. Chloe and Sam turn to me. "What if we split up? Into two different groups. We can keep the conflicting people apart until we've all had enough time to settle down."I take a breath. "That's a good idea!" Says Sam, patting me on the back. Chloe nods. "Fine. I'll see you losers later!" She begins to walk off, but Jacob grabs her arm. "I'm coming with you." Chloe sighs and turns to face him. "Yes you will if you know what's good for you!" Tired and sick of the fighting, I go up to them. "Okay, you two are staying together until you learn to do something other than fight!" Jacob looks at me, then back to Chloe. "I agree with the need for once." Chloe shoves him. "NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, ALL OF YOU!" She storms outside and into the forest. Jacob sighs and walks out toward what I believe is the garage. I look around, realizing that it's only Sam and me left, since Will disappeared somewhere. I sit down next to Sam, holding my head in my hands, already exhausted. I feel an arm snake around me. Surprised, I look up. Sam looks back down at me and smiles a little. I return the smile, a blush forming on my cheeks. I rest my head on his shoulder.

 

We stay like that for a few minutes, before I feel a slight vibration. Passing it off as my phone, I stay in that position with my eyes closed. But then I feel it again. This time, with a noise accompanying it. My eyes shoot open, and I feel Sam's arm tighten around me. I look up. "Did you hear that?" Sam nods. It sounds again, this time louder. "...oh no..." I whisper. I jolt up and break into a sprint, yelling "CHLOE, JACOB, GET BACK HERE NOW!" I grab a flashlight out of my pack and drop it before running into the forest. "GET BACK HERE NOW!" I frantically look through the now much darker forest before my eyes fall upon Chloe. I run up to her and grab her wrist. "What's going on?" She asks, but her eyes are immediately focused on something else. I turn around, seeing what her eyes were trained on. Coming out of the rustling shrubbery was a humongous Tyrannosaurus Rex. I whisper to her "Does that answer your question?"

 

"Where's Jacob?" She whispers back. "I saw him head to the-" a motor revs from behind us. "Garage" I finish. Jacob makes the big mistake of speeding away, causing the Tyrannosaurus to follow him. Chloe's eyes widen and she screams. "Listen, I'll go get Jacob, you stay right here!" I say to Chloe, leaving her outside the center. Thinking fast, a grab a flare from the med. kit in my pack (I had grabbed it from one of the First Aid stations in the visitor center) and ran after them. Time to put all that information I picked up listening to interviews and reading articles to use. "He won't be able to outrun that thing for long" I thought to myself. I light the flare and wave it around while screaming, trying to catch the animal's attention. Seeing this, Jacob stops the motorbike. To aid in trying to catch it's attention, I threw a rock at it. It finally turns around to face me. I run a few yards with it chasing me before I threw the flare to the edge of the forest. Luckily, it followed the light. "EVERYBODY RUN!" I yell, causing Chloe and me to dash in, Jacob to drive to the back entrance for vehicles. Once Chloe is in, I shut the giant garage-like door behind us. Once inside along with everyone else, I attempt to catch my breath.

 

Jacob runs out of the garage and up to Chloe. "Are you okay?" She nods in response. He then turns to me. "Hey, thanks for saving me out there." I smile, my nerdy-ness taking over when I realize my accomplishment. "..I just beat a T-Rex." I say. "Y..e..a..h... T..h..a..n..k..s" Chloe says, hyperventilating. My smile widens and I am now beating. "I just beat a T-Rex!" I all but yell. Jacob smiles. "You really are a nerd. But thanks for your help." I beam, suddenly feeling more confident. "Your welcome, and from now on you may call me Dino-Expert!" I say. I hear clapping from behind me. I turn around to see Sam and Will. I run across the center to them, as they were standing by the entrance. "Man, that T-Rex must have really FLARED up your senses!" Sam jokes. I start giggling. "Sam, shut up. No one likes your jokes. Sam rolls his eyes and winks at me. "By the way, I couldn't help but notice the two of you cuddling earlier."Our faces go red. "It wasn't cuddling-" I stammer. "Yeah, and you were still here?" Sam. Asks, stammering as well. "I see." Will says plainly. "Well, I now decree that you two have to stay at least three feet apart from each other." Says Will, pushing the two of us his desired distance apart.

 

Once he is satisfied and joins Chloe and Jacob by the gift shop, I start giggling again. "Sam, your brother acts like an overprotective dad!" This makes him laugh too, and we both fall to our knees in a laughing fit together.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After that, the night wasn't that eventful. But Will did keep a close eye on Sam and me. We ate "dinner" which for me consisted of crackers, potato chips, a juice box, and a chocolate chip cookie. And that was pretty much it before we all rolled out sleeping bags and instantly collapsed, exhausted from our first day.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

 

The next morning, when I blink open my eyes, everyone else is gone from our sleeping site. I sit up, stretch, yawn, and rub the rest of the sleep out of my eyes. "Good morning sleepyhead!" Sam walks over and rustles my hair. "Breakfast's ready!" When he says this, I shoot up and run over to the rest of the group, all snacking on the bagged goods. Chloe looks at me. "I see sleeping beauty's awake." Jacob smirks. "Did your Prince Charming give you a kiss?" I feel my face heat up. I look over and see that Sam's is doing the same. "Jacob, shut up" Sam retorts.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

After breakfast, Sam walks into the middle of our morning gathering. "I'm gonna hitch it out, take a bike or something just to go, anyone in?"

"Sure. I've got nothing better to do." Will says.

I smile. "Sounds like an adventure! Count me in!" I walk toward the two brothers. Will groans. I glare at him. "We'll stay behind." Jacob tells us. "Okay, here." I toss them a radio. "Since we can't call each other because of the internet issue, we can use these radios to call each other." Chloe smiles. "You really do come prepared." I smile at this. "Then it's settled!" Sam interjects, grabbing and putting on an Indiana Jones hat. "WE'RE OFF!" He starts marching forward. I giggle, running after him. But Sam and I missed what Chloe and Jacob whispered to Will. "Try not to third wheel"

 

Sam suddenly sprints ahead, leaving me at the entrance with Will. He later pulls up with a Jeep. "Need a lift?" I giggle again. "Sure thing!" I hop into the passenger seat, while Will just gets in the back. "Didn't you fail your drivers test?" Will asks, mildly concerned. Sam rolls his eyes. "Only the driving part." I giggle again.  Sam hits the gas pedal, and I raise my hands through the open roof, enjoying the wind blowing through my hair. "Where are we going?" I ask Sam. "Who knows?" He replies. "That's what makes it adventurous!" I smile. My smile widens when I see what is coming up on our right. "Sam look over there! It's a herd of Triceratops!" I say, pointing out the window

Sam slows the car to a stop. "Come on! Let's go!" He comes around to my side of the car, opens the door, and pulls me out. He breaks into a sprint. "Sam! Don't run up to it, you'll scare them!" Hearing this, he slows down. When I eventually catch up to him, he hand motions me over. I slowly walk over and see what he's looking at. There is a Triceratops calmly laying on the ground right in front of us.  "Oh...my...god..." I kneel down next to it, beaming. Sam kneels down next to me. He then takes my hand and places it on the dinosaur's side. We stay like that for a minute, his hand on top of mine, on a dinosaur. "Isn't this amazing?!" I say, quiet enough not to disturb the creature. "Soooo coool!" Sam says back. "Yeah, Cool, whatever" I hear behind me. I didn't realize Will was here, but at this point, I couldn't care less. I slowly lay my head on its stomach and listen to its breathing, still beaming widely. After a while of doing this, I stand up and take a picture of the dinosaur. It wasn't until I looked at it that I realized that in the picture, Sam was winking. I roll my eyes. "Really Sam?" I say, trying to hold back a smile. "Yep." He winks again. "Okay, Okay, can we go now?" Will asks, obviously annoyed. "Yes we can, just not in the Jeep." Sam replies. Will and I share a confused expression. "What do you have planned?" I question. He smirks. "Ya know, there's something else I noticed other than the dinosaurs. "What?" I asked. He brings us over to an airplane on the field. I was shocked that it was still moderately intact. "YOU CAN FLY THAT THING?!" Will asks, noticeably concerned. "Yes and no..." sam responds. "Oh boy." I say, knowing exactly where this was going. "You don't even have a pilots license!" "Actually, I do have a license" starts Sam. "Kind of." Will sighs in disapproval.

 

Sam and Will have been debating over this for ten minutes at this point. I was just about to interject before I heard the radio. It seems as though they heard it too because they immediately stopped what they were doing. I turn the volume up so Sam and Will can hear too and pick up. "Hello?" I hear screaming on the other end, as well as a motor and some other noise I can't quite identify. "CHLOE?! JACOB?! WHATS GOING ON?!" I all but yell into the radio, worried out of my skin. Jacob answers. "We're being chased by a raptor!" He cusses, then continues. "AND IT BROUGHT ITS FRIENDS!" "At least this can't possibly get any worse!" I faintly hear Chloe say, but then sounds another louder roar. Jacob cusses again. "YOU JUST HAD TO SAY THAT!" At this point I am petrified. "Listen to me, get back to the center as fast as you can! DON'T DO ANYTHING ELSE, DO YOU HEAR ME? JUST GO!" Without a second thought, I dash at lightning speed back to the Jeep. Not even waiting for Sam and Will, I take off toward their location.

 

I may not be an Owen Grady, but I can sure as hell kick a Dino (or four)'s rear end.

 

 

~ Did you catch the Jurassic World Easter eggs I added into this chapter? No? Okay.  I would also like to say that the next update may be what happened on Chloe and Jacob's end of this chapter, and how they got into their current situation in the first place. ~


End file.
